The media access control (MAC) protocol generally provides addressing and channel access control mechanisms in a network. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 distributed coordination function (DCF) has a very simple contention-based MAC that provides best-effort service, and there is no quality of service (QoS) support for user equipment (UEs)/stations (STAs) in WiFi. IEEE 802.11e enhanced distributed channel access (EDCA) has a simple contention-based MAC that offers only traffic differentiation (i.e., very limited QoS support) to UEs/STAs in WiFi, because those UEs compete with local UEs following the same contention-based MAC. Some polling-based mechanisms (e.g., IEEE 802.11 Point Coordination Function (PCF), Wi-Fi scheduled multimedia (WSM)) try to provision QoS, by polling and allocating channel resources to every STA. This however causes a lot of protocol overhead, leading to poor resource utilization.